


Vigorous

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dominant John, Don't look for plot, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sherlock, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top John Watson, seriously, sort of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: “What the fuck?!” John seethed, breaking into a run and reaching the door in quick time where he pushed the back two Alpha's away.“Mine,” the biggest Alpha insisted, baring his teeth. “He's mine.”“Not going to happen,” John growled, puffing out his chest and showing his own teeth. “He's mine.”“Unbonded,” the man replied. “I can smell him. He's delicious.”“Come on sweetheart,” the female Alpha was whispering through the letterbox. “I'll look after you. I'll take care of you.”“John!” Sherlock cried from upstairs, obviously in distress which sent John's blood to boiling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for a friend. No plot to speak of, just lots of manly, Dom John.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful SherlockHolmesConsultingVampire.
> 
> *Please note this is my first attempt at an A/B/O Story. Not sure I have everything right... please be gentle*

John sniffed the air as he walked up to Baker Street, the tantalising scent of unbonded omega coming from somewhere nearby which made his mouth water and his cock twitch in his briefs. John groaned and pushed the urge to rut and claim away as he continued down the street, his stomach dropping when he saw a group of four men and a woman crowded around the black door to 221. The people at the door were covered in clawed red scratches, bruises and bloodied lips as they banged on the door, shouting for its occupant to open up and let them in.

“What the fuck?!” John seethed, breaking into a run and reaching the door in quick time where he pushed the back two Alpha's away.

“Mine,” the biggest Alpha insisted, baring his teeth. “He's mine.”

“Not going to happen,” John growled, puffing out his chest and showing his own teeth. “He's mine.”

“Unbonded,” the man replied. “I can smell him. He's delicious.”

“Come on sweetheart,” the female Alpha was whispering through the letterbox. “I'll look after you. I'll take care of you.”

“John!” Sherlock cried from upstairs, obviously in distress which sent John's blood to boiling.

Upstairs in the flat, Sherlock was lying on the sofa naked, his hand curled under him as he attempted to push four fingers into his sodden hole. It wasn't enough, not by a long shot and he instantly regretted never learning about Omega heats (or if he had learned about them, he regretted deleting them) as he desperately searched for his prostate as he stroked his cock rapidly, coming up his stomach with thin streaks which did nothing to sate his burning need.

The scent of the Alphas locked out downstairs was enough to make him whimper. One of those would have a knot he could use, that he could fuck and come on, yet he didn't want anyone but John. Except John wasn't here.

“John!” he cried out, feeling another pathetic dribble of come drip from his small cock.

His attention was suddenly drawn to a noise outside the door, bangs and growls echoed through the otherwise empty flat before the door was unlocked and slammed shut, relocked and then Sherlock heard the tell-tale sound of John Watson's feet on the stairs.

Entering the room, John stilled at the door and blinked at Sherlock. Sherlock was naked and flushed, sweat dripping from him and his hair a fuzzy halo of debauchery. His hand was still buried almost up to the wrist inside himself and his stomach was painted with drying tracks of his ejaculate.

“Sherlock?” John asked, clenching his hands by his side. His lip was bleeding, his jumper almost completely torn off from his shoulder and his hands were coated in blood from where he had obviously fought off the other Alphas outside the house.

“John? Please. Please, John! I need you, need your knot. Please?” Sherlock begged, turning so he could look up at John with a burning desire, presenting his slick and pink hole for John to look at. “Please? Alpha?”

John's eyelids fluttered and he inhaled sharply, tasting Sherlock's scent on his tongue. Sherlock tasted like salted caramel, Earl Grey and a hint of chemicals and danger. John licked his lips and forced his Alpha back whilst he attempted to at least have a small conversation.

“Are you on contraception?” John asked, clenching his fingers purely to stop himself reaching to touch himself.

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded.

“And have you ever...” John trailed off.

“No. But I'll be good. I'm sure of it. Please. I'll do anything,” Sherlock added, licking his parched lips. “Please, Alpha? John?”

John snapped, he couldn't control his nature any longer as he threw himself at Sherlock, burying his nose and lips in Sherlock's hole and lapping, licking and twisting his tongue into Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock tasted delicious and sounded better, his voice cracking on a moan as he scrabbled to grasp the pillows and arm of the sofa.

“Taste so good,” John growled, pushing his thick fingers into Sherlock. Sherlock screamed with bliss, head falling forward as he pushed backwards, attempting to fuck himself onto John's digits. Pushing a third finger inside, Sherlock groaned and whimpered at the burn of stretching wider, even his four thin fingers were no match for John's thicker, callused fingers which prodded and poked with scientific accuracy to send Sherlock wailing and leaking precome onto the pillows.

“Please, fuck me?” Sherlock moaned, desperate and needy.

“Such a good little Omega,” John cooed playfully, his hand moving to slap Sherlock's fleshy buttock as he stripped himself naked efficiently and soldier quickly, giving his cock a few tugs to quell the ache that lingered at his bollocks.

John's cock was huge, even for an Alpha. Ten inches long with a thick girth and plummy, purple head which leaked precome to drip onto Sherlock's skin. The veins in his shaft stood out proudly and pulsed with blood flow which wrapped around his impressive knot at the base.

Sherlock quivered with anticipation and moved his hands so he could spread his buttocks wide, stretching his hole deviantly as another gush of clear liquid flooded down his perineum to snake along his thighs.

Rubbing his cock head up and down Sherlock's crease, John dipped the head of his prick into the tiny hole, watching as it swallowed it greedily. John moaned, pulling back and repeating the motion again and again until he grasped for Sherlock's hips and pushed forward.

Sherlock wailed, his eyes snapping open and his head twisting to look back at John with a mixture of shock, awe and pain as he was stretched wider than he thought possible. There was pain, of course, but the pleasure which fizzed through his body was more than he had ever expected as he was impaled on John's enormous length again and again, given no respite as John ploughed into him roughly.

“God, so tight,” John was growling, hips snapping forward whilst his head fell forward, sniffing between Sherlock's shoulder blades before using a hand to grab Sherlock's hair, pulling it back so he could nose around Sherlock's scent gland.

“John? John please! Please!” Sherlock was begging, attempting to force his hips back harder and faster.

“Needy little Omega,” John growled, sweat pouring from his forehead and chest as he thrust hard, listening to his full bollocks hitting Sherlock's skin with a wet slap.

“Yes. Yes, I'm yours,” Sherlock agreed with a stifled groan as he came again, soaking his hand with ejaculate which he used as lube to continue to stroke.

John moved his hand to wipe some of Sherlock's come onto his fingers, lifting it to Sherlock's mouth and pushing it inside with a deep and filthy moan as Sherlock began to suck and slurp on John's thick, meaty fingers which stretched his lips wide. Sherlock whimpered in a mixture of embarrassment and utter lust as he worked himself with his other hand, pushing back onto John's cock again and again, desperate to feel himself being filled wider with John's knot.

“You're going to take my come,” John ordered. “I'm going to make you big with it. You'll be leaking for a week. I'm going to breed you.”

“Yes, John! Please!” Sherlock said around John's fingers before John removed them from his mouth. Sherlock was free to begin screaming, loud and uncaring of neighbours or passers-by.

Feeling the tingling of his knot growing, John continued the deep pounding. His thrusts were becoming shorter as his enormous knot was banging against Sherlock's rim, forcing it wider and wider in order to take it.

“It's too big!” Sherlock panicked, his head snapping around to look at John. “It won't fit.”

“It will,” John nodded, baring his teeth menacingly as he quickly pulled Sherlock up so the detective was straddling him, riding him.

The new position forced Sherlock to work harder to find his prostate, rather than it being pounded with each new thrust, and he had to circle his hips until John nudged against him and left Sherlock seeing stars. John held Sherlock's hips tightly, helping him up and down onto his cock as he hammered into the pliant body.

“Bear down. It'll help,” John insisted, grabbing Sherlock's buttocks and pulling them wider. “You can take me, Sherlock. I know it.”

“I can't!” Sherlock wailed, head falling forward with sweat dripping across his chest, and droplets falling from his frizzed hair. “I can't. You're too big.”

“Sherlock!” John shouted, startling Sherlock slightly into complying at his alpha's command. “Bear down. Right now.”

Sherlock shivered at the tone of John's voice and buried his head in the crook of John's neck as he pushed down, widening his hole as much as possible and feeling the first push of the knot against him. There was a burn, and a sharp pain as John's partly inflated knot slipped inside Sherlock's body, stretching him wider than he had ever thought possible.

“Oh god!” Sherlock screamed, his head falling back as he rolled his hips wantonly. “Oh, John! John!”

“You're so tight,” John growled, pulling Sherlock's buttocks wider again as he pumped his hips in a desperate race to get to his orgasm, feeling the moment Sherlock's cock twitched in another dry but powerful climax. “You're dry! You've come so much that you're dry.”

Sherlock moaned, whimpered and felt his breathing hitch as John pulled him down, pushing inside Sherlock's willing body a final time before smashing their lips together in a messy, desperate and needy kiss as he screamed in bliss, feeling his knot expand fully.

The knot stretched Sherlock wider and almost to tearing point. Sherlock mewled in pain and pleasure, scrunching his eyes up even as the hormones and endorphins rushed through his body from his now sated orgasm. John soothed Sherlock, shivering with the intensity of his climax and rubbing a hand up and down Sherlock's spine. The massive knot locked them together as his come poured into Sherlock.

“Yes. Yes. Take it, Sherlock. Fuck! My clever, tight little Omega,” John was chanting, his Alpha brain fully in control as he pulsed, spilling come deeper and feeling the contractions harder than ever before.

“John,” Sherlock whispered, his eyes glazed and his breath puffing against John's skin. “John… I can feel it.”

Smiling to himself, John lowered his hand to press against Sherlock's lower stomach, feeling the distension of his skin as what seemed like gallons of semen rushed into his body. John rubbed the tight flesh before twisting them as best he could so they could lie down on the sofa, pulling the blanket across them to keep Sherlock warm.

“Thank you,” Sherlock whispered, as John nuzzled into his neck with a smile.

“You're welcome,” John mumbled in reply  “Now, get some sleep. You'll need your strength.”


End file.
